Two Ladies Tread on a Nation
---- The winds had shifted as a young woman trekked across the countryside. The tranquil surroundings coupled with a serene view of the nearby ocean irked her greatly. It didn't sit well with her chaotic temperament. Quiet for her meant boredom, a boredom that had to be remedied as soon as possible lest she doing some regretful. Not that Nuku cared for the notions of good or evil. She had transcended such boundaries with her wanton ways. The woman stopped short as she reached the coastline, watching the waves gently lap the shore before receding. What a waste, Nukumori thought while looking on in disgust. With a gentle ease she formed a lava substance over the waves, capsizing them until the land had extended further into the sea. Satisfied that she had ruined such a splendid design, Nukumori turned away. The country's drab demeanor continued to grate her nerves, causing her dense lava magic shroud to manifest slightly. Soon, she would have to take action to continue her ways of anarchy and bring peace to the stirring heat in her bones. Nuku found it ironic that the chaotic situation she envisioned would be peaceful for her. It made her feel special. For fun, she set the nearby forest ablaze with a Lava God's Bellow, delighting in how quickly they and the land they stood on were being destroyed and reshaped. "I wonder if should wait a little," Nukumori pondered aloud while a tree topple beneath the weight of the lava induced flames. Part of her wondered if hell would be this beautiful. It was a disgusting place, Kuvira Lyon had decided. There was nothing here but small villages and a horrible monarch. The landscape itself was not too special either. Covered in short, shrubby trees with long, dry grass and steep cliffsides separating the land from the ocean. The blonde kicked pebbles over sending them into the long grass. It happened to scare a flight of small, white birds which promptly took to the air with small squawks. Kuvira couldn't help but snort, that noise would draw the attention of any predators or intelligent human lifeforms. A smell of smoke filled the air and Kuvira raised her head and sniffed delicately. West. She turned to follow the smell of smoke. If the brush was burning, everything would burn to the ground. As the flames began to die out slightly, Nukumori poured another blast of Lava onto the suddenly flammable landscape. It was at that point she gained an idea, causing a malicious smile to coast onto her lips. "Perhaps we need a change of scenery," Nukumori said, a laugh that was part exhilaration and a little bit of insanity escaping her mouth. She began to focus, her magic power building as the land around her began to crumble. It's time to turn this place into a wasteland. she thought. Coerced into doing her bidding, the ground became hot before disappearing completely. Lava started to cover Nukumori as she released her magic power, forcing the land to submit and become nothing more than a lava field. Once the connection had been completed, the lava spread, becoming a molten sea next that gobbled up anything in sight. The smell of burnt feathers reached Nuku's nose. It appeared that some of the birds were too slow to escape her growing trap. Such a scent was beautiful in Nuku's mind, she only hoped that the smell of burning flesh would be added to it soon. The time had come to bury this country within her grasp. Such a weak place had no right to exist in her mind. Kuvira stood on the edge of the Lava field starting at the person in the center. Pale. Everything about her was pale. Pale skin, pale hair, pale clothes, the only thing that stuck about her was the emerald green eyes. Kuvira couldn't help but release a low whistle. She may have just found an opponent worthy to fight or potentially a new friend. "Hey. What're you doing?" She called out. Nukumori looked up from her path of destruction to spot a platinum blonde female standing on the edge of the rapidly approaching lava field. She laughed, one that sounded innocently gleeful and contrasted sharply with what she was about to say. "Ending this wretched place, I hate its serenity," Nuku responded calmly. With that she turned back to her task, letting her lava fields approach other portions of the countryside once more, turning a hospitable place into a lava field. However, something made her look back at the woman. Perhaps it was the look in her cobalt eyes, one that felt rather familiar and homely to Nuku. It was a desire for destruction, nothing more and nothing less. That familiar look sent shivers of anticipation down her spine; perhaps she had found an accomplice. Either way, Nuku would leave it up to the woman to decide. Opening her mouth, she took aim at a line of trees that were beyond her blossoming field, releasing a superheated lava roar that downed them with ease. It confirmed just how weak this country was compared to her. Unfit for existence and in need of erasing. "Mind if I join you?" Kuvira's skin became coated in metal and a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Roar of the Metal Dragon." She said calmly. Although Kuvira didn't need to announce her attacks like a novice, it felt necessary, to showcase her incredible skill. Swirling shards of metal embedded themselves within several trees, ripping the trees into splinters. Nukumori nodded in approval as she watched the trees be enveloped before succumbing the Metal Woman's might. Something about the woman's appearance and her Metal Dragon Slayer usage rankled Nuku's memory, but she set it aside. "Go ahead. Don't hold back though, this place doesn't deserve the notion of mercy," Nuku stated. Her smile turned malicious as she tapped into a higher state. The ground groaned as it began to shift from the friction created by the blazing lava. Expertly, she ran across the lava fields before reaching an untouched portion of the countryside. Taking the affected area, she caused it to break away from the rest of the peninsula before sinking underneath the waves. Eagerly, the ocean rose to cover the gained ground. "I suppose we shouldn't waste all of our efforts on the countryside," Nukumori said aloud with a relaxed ease. It felt good to work the magic she had, "LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN." "You call that a party?" The blonde shot back with a grin as equal to her companion's hellish grin. Kuvira tapped into her forge mode, and couldn't help but laugh. The woman didn't even bother to move. Instead, she unleashed a massive torrent of red-hot metal while pivoting in a full circle. The metal erupted from her mouth and easily covered a square mile by the time she had finished. A few moments shortly passed, and the landscape turned to a thin layer of Metal Dragon Slayer's metal. "This is going to make some sick bastard rich.. If they ever come back here!" Nukumori paused to admire her acquaintance's handiwork. "Not bad, not bad at all, but we must make this an occurrence they won't soon forget." She rose into the air by standing up on a manufactured lava pillar. It's height gave her a wonderful view of the landscape as she roared, her magical essence rising to life. The immense size of magic release had a profound effect on the area, causing the lava ruptures across the entire land. Nukumori's laugh turned psychotic as her body shifted from the pale everything to a molten red, becoming lava incarnate. Gathering a mass of lava in her, Nuku released a massive stream of the violent magma across the land. Such a vantage point proved advantage to her as admired the destruction they had brought forth. "That is, if they survive!" she said before hopping down. The dysfunctional and quickly inhospitable landscape proved to be nothing for her as she walked across the bubbling magma and intense heat. "Let's make this country into the hell-pit that it was meant to be!" Her sharp eyes searched the area for nearby settlements to tear asunder. Kuvira, in contrast, yawned. "Isn't that a little boring? I mean, the whole. Let's destroy a country thing." She mimicked the last sentence, her voice growing deep as she said it. "Why not.. Cover a country? With your lava cooling, and my metal cooling we can trap the country in time. Though.. all the people would die." Kuvira wiped the sweat off her brow and flicked the liquid away. "It'd be like mummification. Except, with a country." Nukumori paused to consider; the whole destroy had become rather antiquated. When Kuvira described her plan Nukumori's eyes lit up, the emerald green showing a feral joy at the new strategy. "That sounds....wondrous," Nuku said, her visage reminiscent of a kid in a candy store. As if reacting to her external glee, the lava began enacting Kuvira's proposition, irreversibly covering the entire landscape. Some screams could be heard as the nearby town was completely pulled under by the lava flow. Such sweet sounds caused Nukumori to break out into a blissful smile. "Do you think I care for their lives?" Nukumori asked, vaguely insulted that Kuvira would think she held such a reservation. "Well, let's start on this permanent still-life. We have a lot of ground to cover after all," Nuku smirked. Perhaps it was a good thing this woman came along. After all, Nukumori hated repeating herself. "Exactly. See? It isn't all screams and death. It's the artistry too. That's what Gwen taught me at least." Kuvira launched herself into the air with the Flight spell and looked around. "I'll start with the seaside village to the east. Coat them good, you; I trust you can take out the west side, we can meet in the center after." Without waiting for a response, Kuvira took off and unleashed her breath upon the east. Faint screams were heard, but it died out the moment metal hit. The thrill resounded in her chest. She had finally found someone who matched her chaotic personality. Nukumori wasted no time after Kuvira departed. She shot west, stopping when she reached the part where the western countryside met the ocean. Her grin grew violent as she roared out a massive blast of lava on the western half. With methodical precision Nuku combined her breath with the Roaring Wave, causing the existing fault lines to bring forth even more lava. As if she were baking a cake, Nuku carefully laid layer upon layer of lava. As with Kuvira's attack, faint screams could be heard before being subdued by several layers of lava. It felt equivalent to making lasagna, something which made Nuku laugh. After all, these people would be the stuffing. Making excellent time, she covered 1/4 of the country in seamless attack patterns. Soon it grew to 1/3. Because she was feeling creative, Nukumori sprung lava traps on the escaping citizens below, making sure there was to be not a single survivor. Meanwhile, the landscape became ablaze in light from the oozing lava. It mercilessly took everything in it's grasp, greedy for more land. "Almost there, then we can complete the deed with a flourish," Nuku said grinning as her lava devoured the landscape, aided by her personal volition. Kuvira dropped to the ground, near to where she had started again. The heat was stifling, and sweat covered her skin. "Urgh. I'm going to need to take a nice long soak after this." She pulled her thick, wavy blond hair up into a ponytail. "Oi. Who are you?" Kuvira asked, staring at her white-haired companion. She was enthralled by the other woman's destructive, demonic personality. Nukumori smirked as she landed on the ground. With a snap of her fingers, the layered "lasagna" exploded, fragmenting all caught in its clutches. "Well that was satisfying." Nuku said, admiring her half before turning towards Kuvira's half. She was greeted by a metallic silence that caused her grin to widen. "Who am I? Just a wandering mage, causing wonderful scenes like this wherever I go. The name is Nukumori Mizuki, what's yours?" she asked. Part of her wondered where the platinum blonde female had been all of life; Nuku needed wonderful anarchic companions like this in her life. Meanwhile, she absentmindedly wondered who would be the first to discover this obliterated nation. "Kuvira Lyon." The silence settled between the two as they both were deep in thought, no doubt analyzing each other. It was a wondering thing. Knowing that someone shared the same obsession with chaos and destruction as her. "Chaos is the natural order of things ya'know? It was only right for us to return this place to order." Kuvira said, breaking the stillness that had overtaken them. Nukumori paused as she let that information process. She found the idea of a chaotic dragon slayer fascinating; considering they were created to overcome the embodiment of raw power one using such abilities for anarchic purposes was a wonderful thing. She continued to analyze the young woman, who married messy platinum blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. "It really is. Besides, cosmos is so boring and predictable. Sometimes things have to be shaken up a little bit." Nuku agreed. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked, a vicious laugh threatening to escape her.